I Hate Ecchi but I Love you
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Rito is starting to feel strangely about Yami. And after he gets rejected by his beloved Haruna-chan, he finds comfort from Yami. Will love bloom? Mostly Yami x Rito but there is some sort of harem in here too
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Ecchi but I Love you…

**Yeah, I know I got a ton of stuff I need to update but I just couldn't resist. It's one of those ideas that has been gnawing at me for a while. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this but if I did, I don't think I could do better.**

**Rant of the Day: If you think about it… girls only flock to a couple guys. The rest of us are just screwed over. Life is so unfair sometimes.**

It was another typical day for our hero, Rito. He was being chased around by a giant fist made from hair and a modified hand that was now a sharp blade. The reason? Well… it seems like he accidentally ticked off our golden beauty by accidentally landing on her… underwear and groping her breast.

She turned a bit red… and then said "I hate ecchi…" **Slice** Rito almost got his head decapitated but managed to dodge. He ran as fast as he can away from Yami.

After a couple hours, Yami finally stopped chasing Rito. Rito was relieved but thought he should at least apologize to Yami, "Ummm, Yami…"

She stared at him for a couple seconds, "You managed to avoid death… but your coming back for more?" she asked him in monotone.

Rito stammered a bit, "h-ha ha, anyways Yami I just wanted to apologize to you"

"Why? It was an accident. I should be apologizing to you… its just I hate ecchi."

"Why? Rito said innocently.

Yami stared intently at Rito for a bit then answered "I just dislike perverts… anyways I heard Ecchi is only for married people. People who do ecchi before they're married are complete scum"

Rito was depressed, _She thinks I'm a pervert! And that I'm a scum. God, it's not my fault that these things happen… they… just happen. I hope she doesn't hate me. But… I guess to normal people's view, I am a pervert. I'm constantly surrounded by girls and I do get into a lot of accidents. But... I really hope Yami doesn't hate me, I wonder why?_

Yami still stared at Rito coolly and finally said "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then I'll be taking my leave."

Rito stared after her disappearing figure. _I'm such an idiot…_

When Rito got home, the first thing he wanted to do was to just eat some ice cream and fall asleep. But, of course his plans never actually succeed. This time it was ruined by Lala, who had to jump on him and knock him to the ground. She said in her usual chirpy tone "Welcome back Rito! I missed you sooooo much~"

Rito was still depressed but whenever Lala gave him her smile, he always felt a bit better. He even managed to smile a bit "Ah, hey Lala, I missed you too. You look lovely as always"

Lala blushed at his compliment, she'd gotten a bit more sensitive to Rito's compliments lately. And she no longer liked to walk around naked.

Lala and Rito's awkward atmosphere was interrupted by Mikan. "Hey! Rito, come here and help me take care of Celine. I need to cook dinner."

This gave Rito the chance to get out of the tense atmosphere surrounding him and Lala. "Hai! I'm coming Mikan! Well, talk to you later Lala"

Lalal immediately bounced back to her normal self, "Yeah! Oh, can you tell Mikan that I can't help with dinner today? "

"Why? Are you doing something?" Rito asked

Lala grinned as she said "Wellllll~ I need to pick up my sisters from Deviluke and… I need to work on a little secret project."

Rito looked suspiciously at her " Hmmm… what's this project about" At this Lala sweatdropped but quickly recovered.

"Ahhhhh…. Ummm… Oh yeah I think Mikan's calling for you, see you Rito!"

"W-wait a sec, Lala hold on!" She was already gone.

_Whatever Lala is up to, it can't be worse than the normal inventions she makes… I'll find out what she's making later._

At this he went to go help Mikan. He entered the kitchen, which was already covered with a ton of food.

"W-wow…" he stammered.

Mikan noticed Rito and said "Rito, welcome back. Now help clean the dishes and keep an eye on Celine"

Rito was still amazed at his little sister's cooking, "Wow Mikan! Your so amazing!"

Mikan blushed at her brother's compliment. When did her brother turn into such a sweet talker? "T-thanks Rito, anyways will you help me or not?" Her brother nodded and started helping out.

Later, at dinner Momo was flirting with Rito as usual but since he's gotten a bit better at flirting as well, he responded to her. This pissed Mikan off, she was glaring deathrays at both Momo and her brother. Lala was eating obliviously, ignoring both the flirting and the deathrays. Nana however was trying not to summon a super, galactical elephant to trample Rito.

After this usual tense dinner, Rito decided to take a shower and go to bed. Since Momo usually doesn't get in his bed until late, he decided to just drift into a peaceful dream. His last thoughts were still on Yami and how he was going to clear up the misunderstanding between them.

The next morning it was the same thing as usual. Momo tries to get into Rito's pants, Nana tries to kill him, Lala takes a shower and greets him cheerfully, and Mikan ignores all the ruckus.

On the way to school, Rito asks Lala "Hey, so what exactly were you making yesterday?"

Lala tried to squirm out of it but Rito was persistent. Eventually she caved "Alright… I'll tell you. Well, you see I was trying to figure out how to get you and Haruna together so I decided to make a…"

Rito immediately took the device away from her and ran to school quickly.

"Wait Rito! That device is actually…" Lala tried to tell him but Rito was already long gone.

Rito ran to school as fast as he could _Phew! Who thought I could run so fast? That's gotta be a personal best. Anyways… I can't give this back to Lala. Making Haruna-chan fall in love with me is just despicable. Besides… I want to ask her out my self… I'll do it today, I went be a wuss anymore._

School went by quickly at least for Rito. Because during the whole time, he was thinking about Haruna and how he was going to ask her out. Well… his chance finally came when Haruna was alone after school in the courtyard.

He went to Haruna and casually started a conversation, "Hey Haruna-chan" it was going normally but he tripped and accidentally landed on Haruna in a weird position with his hand groping her breast. She screamed and slapped him and was about to run away but Rito stopped her.

"W-wait, Haruna-chan I have something to say to you."

Haruna was still red from the perverted moment "What did you want to talk about Rito-kun?"

Rito took a big breath and blurted it out "I love you Haruna! Please go out with me!"

Haruna was surprised and didn't answer for a while. Rito was getting nervous. Finally the answer came, "N-no… I'm sorry Rito-kun…"

The answer was like a sword, it cut Rito's heart in two. He stared depressingly at the ground, "Yeah… It's alright Sairenji, I understand…. Well I'll be seeing you" He left before his tears could come out.

"Rito-kun wait!" Haruna was hurting too, she'd just hurt the man she loved, all because she was just too shy. _I need to talk to Lala, now!_ She ran off to see Lala.

Rito sat at a park bench crying his eyes out. The tears just wouldn't stop, even when they did, he had a super depressed aura around him. Every person/animal/couples avoided him. He just sat glumly by himself for hours. Finally someone approached him.

_Great… I just got rejected by the person I've loved for years and now I'm going to get arrested for loitering at some stupid park. Just freaking wonderful. Is my luck really that bad?_

While Rito was gathering his thoughts, the shadowy figure stopped in front of him and spoke in a familiar voice "What're you doing here?"

Rito looked up, its like he saw an angel "Y-Yami…."

She stared at him intently and asked "Have you been crying? Your eyes are red…"

"Yami…" he explained everything that's happened to him to Yami. After ranting out his emotions he felt much better. "Yami, I'm sorry for taking up your time"

Yami replied slowly "It's… all right, I don't mind."

Rito smiled "Thanks Yami, you're the best…"

It was dark so Rito just assumed he'd imagined Yami blush. She kept silent though. "…."

Rito smile dropped a bit, "Yami, why don't you ever say my name?"

Yami stared at him confusedly "Do you wish I say your name?" Rito nodded. "I guess I'll call you by your name then… Yuuki…"

Rito immediately interrupted "No, no, no… you call Mikan by her fist name, so call me by my first name too."

"…. R- Rito…"

Rito grinned "Thanks Yami… you got a place to crash tonight?"

Yami said "I was planning to sleep outside tonight…"

"No, we can't have that, you can sleep over at our house tonight"

Yami stared at him suspiciously. Rito noticed this and said "Don't worry, I won't do any ecchi things to you and you can sleep in Mikan's room, It'll be like a sleepover."

Yami's answer changed her life forever, "Let's go"

**There we go, the first chapter. How was it? Well, I don't think its that great cause its my first time writing To Love Ru fanfics. And its been a while since I read/watched the manga/anime. Anyway review plz, No review is a bad review, unless your just being spiteful. I might change this to Rito's POV, it would be sooooo much easier.**

**Next chappie preview: stuff happens, I don't know what though. Anyways might be Rito's POV. Peace, animemakesmyday out**

**FIN LATER~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2~

**Yeahhhh it's been a month… well, srry bout that guys. Anyway I should be doing hw but decided this would be more fun. Srry if anyone is OCC-ish especially Rito.**

**Rant of the day: Songs are great, they drown out sorrow.**

It's been approximately 5 minutes since Rito asked Yami to stay over at his house. They are currently walking towards Rito's house.

Rito's POV

OMG! This is the first time ever that a girl I invited is walking home with me….! Well…. Lala has walked home with me before but not invited. Except for Haruna-chan but he reeeaaallllyyyy didn't want to think about her for a while. Besides he was too excited being with Yami. He would never admit it but he sorta had a crush on her. At first it was just admiration of her strength but now…

Anyway, Yami was not a rebound choice. It was just he had known Haruna longer. Wonder what would have happened if I had met Yami first? Hmmm strange thought. My mind started to wander a bit but I soon noticed that Yami hadn't said a word yet. I started staring at her. She was wicked beautiful, in her usual black attire. The street lamps bounced off her skin showing off her luscious, silky skin. She was an angel dressed in black. I guess I started to ogle a bit too much because she turned her face towards mine and hit me with her hair fist HARD.

Yami's POV

….. I am walking with a boy… to that boy's house…. Crap, what have I done?

Anyways, it has been silent for wayyyyy too long. I mean, I admit I haven't known R-Rito for too long but still I thought he was the talkative type. Crap, I still can't say his name correctly without stumbling. Well, I guess it can't be helped, I've never said his name in the past. In the past he was just a target, now he's more. Wait. Did I just say he was more? Hmmm, more to me as a friend… or…? Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm losing it. I might as well start a conversation with him.

Guess what? When I turned towards him to start a conversation, he was staring at me with perverted eyes. It was like he was raping me with his eyes, plus he was drooling a bit. That officially creeped me out, though I admit I was a bit flattered and maybe I enjoyed a bit but still I hit him HARD with my fist.

Normal POV (I like this one)

"OUCH! Why'd you do that Yami?"

"…. You were raping me with your eyes." Yami was blushing a bit.

At this Rito blushed as well, "U-Uh… sorry bout that Yami…"

Yami composed herself back to her original not caring face. "It's alright, besides I already gave you punishment. Anyway, are we at your house yet?"

Rito also returned to his friendly self, he smiled sheepishly "Well… we passed my house about… 4 houses ago."

Yami was silent. Then… "WTF? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WE PASSED YOUR HOUSE ALREADY? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP?"

Rito grinned "I like spending time with you Yami, besides I wanted to clear up any misunderstanding between us before going to my house."

Yami blushed, _Does he have no shame? He's only flirting with the strongest assassin in the universe… and the way he said it…. It was like they were going out or something._

Rito noticed Yami was still silent so he held onto her hand and dragged her towards his house. Yami blushed harder, "W-what're you doing?"

Rito explained "Well, you weren't moving for a while, so I thought we should head home where it's warmer." Yami remained silent and allowed Rito to drag her towards his house.

They finally arrived to his house. It was noisy as usual. This irked Yami but she managed to take it. Rito noticed Yami was agitated, so he said "Don't worry Yami, I'll go in first and quiet them down…"

Yami simply said in a flat voice "I don't think you should go in there"

Rito looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Yami sighed, she hated being the one to deliver bad news, "Haruna is in there"

Rito's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to talk but closed it. Eventually he replied "A-alright… I guess I can camp outside or something…"

Yami stared at him, he was looking truly pitiful. He had his hearbroken expression on, and his depressed eyes, with a dark shadow over his face. Yami decided to confort him. "How about… you stay over at my place?"

Rito looked up when he heard those words. He questioned "I thought you didn't have a place to stay at…." Yami quickly replied "I do, but it's not that great, it's just my spaceship."

Rito looked over at his house then to Yami. He shrugged and grinned "Sure… beats my house." Yami smiled, she had cheered someone up instead of killing them. It felt good.

**That's all! Anyway all that I can think of currently. Sorry I know this is terribly OCC. **

**Anyways… it took so long to get to Rito's house and they ended up not going… srry bout that. The trip to Yami's spaceship will be wayyyyy shorter. I promise.**

**Sorry again for being OCC.**

**Preview: They both drink a couple bottles of wine. Drunk Rito (LOL). Confession time.**

**Fin End Cut!~~~~~**


End file.
